


Flaws

by Izumi_Silverleaf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Español | Spanish, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_Silverleaf/pseuds/Izumi_Silverleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras el rescate de las manos de HYDRA, Bucky tiene pesadillas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarionSLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionSLee/gifts).



> Tres meses después, me vengo dando por enterada de que nunca había colgado este fic aquí. Esto fue escrito para el AI 2013 de la comunidad TheAvengers-esp en Livejournal para __marion__.
> 
> El título es ~~referencia~~ descaradamente robado a _Flaws_ de Bastille.
> 
> Y obviamente, pero por si tenian la duda, sin spoilers de TWS.

Tres semanas. Aún están en Europa, acampando en algún lugar abandonado de Dios al borde de Alemania. La nieve cubre el pasaje de blanco y el frío corta incluso por debajo de los uniformes y de tanto en tanto Bucky aún puede sentir el roce de las correas de cuero sobre sus muñecas, el aire helado del laboratorio de Zola, las agujas en su piel…

Bucky sonríe y bromea con la tropa, mientras esperan día tras día la llegada del transporte que los llevará de vuelta a casa; bebe de un solo trago el licor que ponen en sus manos y no habla de las noches en que despierta empapado en sudor, con el corazón acelerado y apenas capaz de respirar.

Tres semanas en libertad, luego de haber perdido toda esperanza de ser rescatado, y las pesadillas terminan la noche que despierta en los brazos de Steve, con los dedos entre su cabello y el latir de su corazón contra su oído.

–Tranquilo – susurra Steve, y Bucky puede sentir de inmediato el efecto, el pánico que cede poco a poco. –Duerme. Estoy contigo.

Bucky cierra los ojos, aferrándose más fuerte a Steve, y obedece.

 

*****

 

Nueva York los recibe como los héroes que son, con una chispa de esperanza que no habían vuelto a ver desde el inicio de la guerra. Hay fotos y discursos y Bucky se siente tentado a reír de puro deleite al ver a la ciudad caer fascinada a los pies de Steve.

(Se ríe, en cambio, al ver la mortificación de Steve en las entrevistas.)

– ¿Sabías que hay historietas acerca de tus aventuras? – dice una tarde desde la cama, mientras hojea con descuido uno de los comics que ha encontrado en el puesto de la esquina, cuando Steve entra al pequeño alojamiento que les ha sido asignado. – Vaya que estuviste ocupado en mi ausencia.

Steve se quita la chaqueta y, con un bufido, la lanza en su dirección.

– Ni una palabra – dice, y por debajo del cansancio, Bucky puede notar a diversión en su tono. – Alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo.

Se encuentran en una habitación doble en el centro de entrenamiento y Bucky se pregunta cuántas influencias ha sido necesario mover para conseguirla cuando ni siquiera está convencido de que esas habitaciones _existieran_ antes.

Por otro lado, de haberse negado se habrían enfrentado a la mirada reprobatoria de Steve y Bucky no puede imaginar a nadie que resistiera eso.

– ¿De qué te ríes ahora?

– Estoy imaginando a todos los burócratas que has aterrorizado desde nuestro regreso – responde sin más, deslizándose hasta quedar acostado, y mirando hacia el techo.

Steve ríe.

– Menos de los que te imaginas – responde, mientras se sienta al escritorio y despliega los mapas que lleva analizando toda la semana. – La agente Carter y el coronel Phillips se han encargado de eso por mí.

La habitación queda en silencio entonces y, un minuto después, Bucky se levanta de su posición en la cama con un bufido y arrastra una silla hasta quedar al lado de Steve, mirando los mapas también. Pasan las siguientes horas revisando estrategias de ataque, marcando puntos débiles y fuertes, tratando de formar un plan sólido para acabar con sus bases militares, hasta que es lo suficientemente tarde para que Bucky acepte que su mandíbula va a dislocarse si llega a bostezar una vez más.

– Basta por esta noche – dice, estirándose al tiempo que se pone en pie. – ¿No tienes acaso otra reunión por la mañana?

Steve sonríe, sin despegar la mirada de los mapas.

– En un minuto.

Bucky se mete a la cama y cierra los ojos. Intenta regular su respiración, su ritmo cardíaco, tratando de dormir. Diez minutos después escucha el crujir de la ropa de Steve, el movimiento; el chasquido del apagador de luz. Steve se mete bajo las sábanas a su lado, cruzando un brazo sobre su pecho, y acercándolo.

– Estoy aquí– dice, como lo lleva haciendo cada noche por semanas enteras, y Bucky siente cómo sus músculos finalmente se relajan en el calor del abrazo.

Están en una habitación doble y hay una cama que no ha sido ni siquiera tocada en todo el tiempo que llevan allí y Bucky se duerme pensando a cuántas influencias más habría que echar mano si aquello se supiera.

 

*****

 

La tropa se apropia de un pequeño bar en Brooklyn desde su regreso a Nueva York. Es cálido y la cerveza es buena y después de la primera semana el resto de la clientela se limita a sonreírles e ignorarlos el resto de la noche. Bucky pasa las tardes con ellos y a veces, una vez que los altos mandos de la milicia deciden que pueden prescindir de él por un par de horas, Steve los acompaña.

Es un poco como estar de vuelta en el campo; el ambiente y las bromas, el ánimo que todos mantienen, excepto que ésta vez es cómodo; el peligro no se respira en el aire y Bucky no podría estar más agradecido por ello. Porque es casa; porque es familia, y eso es algo de lo que no ha disfrutado en mucho tiempo.

Bucky se sienta al borde del grupo, con la espalda contra la pared y una línea recta de visión hacia la puerta, bebiendo lentamente mientras observa divertido al resto de soldados. Steve está con ellos esa noche, impecable en su uniforme, y Bucky no puede dejar de notar la forma en que el resto del bar lo observa, en esa mezcla de fascinación y deseo que ha visto desde su regreso al campamento tras el escape de Hydra.

Steve bebe y ríe, totalmente ignorante de la atención. Escucha las historias de la tropa, agregando alguna de tanto en tanto, y es sólo un soldado más, excepto que no, porque es _Steve_ y no es extraño, en realidad, que todo el mundo esté tan encandilado con él.

Bucky da un trago a su bebida, saboreando el sobretono amargo que deja en su lengua, y se debate mentalmente entre el orgullo, porque sabe que ese ha sido siempre el lugar que le corresponde a Steve, en el centro del escenario donde todos pueden admirarlo, y los celos.  
Porque Steve puede ser el Capitán América, la esperanza de la nación, pero el chico que bromea tras el tarro de cerveza, que es brillante y divertido y que reluce sin necesidad de un uniforme, es el Steve que siempre ha sido suyo y que aún ahora se niega a compartir.

Steve levanta la mirada entonces, buscando la suya, y le sonríe cuando la encuentra. Bucky no tiene más opción que sonreír de vuelta.

– Muy bien, chico listo – dice, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia Steve, obligándolo a levantar. – Es suficiente alcohol para mí y es una noche demasiado perfecta para desperdiciarla tras cuatro paredes.

Steve ríe, dando media vuelta para despedirse de los soldados. Bucky rueda los ojos y, al final, lo arrastra fuera del bar con un brazo alrededor de los hombros, el cuello, con las risas amortiguadas de los soldados de fondo, y está absolutamente consciente de que sólo puede hacerlo porque Steve se lo permite.

 

*****

 

_Hay sangre y electricidad; un dolor que se dispara a toda velocidad por su cuerpo entero, haciéndolo arquearse contra las ataduras que lo mantienen fijo a la mesa de operaciones. Hay agujas y conversaciones fragmentadas que se pierden tras el eco de sus gritos. Hay líquidos brillantes que son inyectados en su sistema, que queman sus venas como ácido y le hacen perder la consciencia. Es un caos de recuerdos e imágenes mal enfocadas, donde el aire apenas alcanza sus pulmones y lo único en lo que puede pensar es en aquel chico abandonado en Brooklyn al que nunca podrá volver a ver…_

Bucky se despierta de un salto, con la respiración agitada y los sentidos en alerta, mientras trata de reconocer el mundo que lo rodea. La habitación está aún oscura, aunque Bucky puede notar que no falta demasiado para el amanecer. Su cabeza palpita dolorosamente y el otro lado de la cama está ya frío, como si nadie hubiera dormido allí.  
Bucky sacude la cabeza y se levanta, sin deseo alguno de intentar volver a dormir. Steve debe estar en alguna reunión de emergencia, revisado cualquier ínfima noticia que haya llegado desde Alemania y Bucky trata de ignorar las punzadas de ira que siente mientras se alista para ir al área de entrenamiento.

 

*****

 

Están en el centro de mando cuando estalla.

Llevan dos semanas analizando los mismos mapas, haciendo las mismas objeciones una y otra vez a planes que no pueden ser mejorados más y Bucky sabe que es absurdo, que no es con ellos con quienes está furioso, pero aún así no se detiene.

– _Suficiente_ – exclama en algún punto, mientras se pone en pie, cuando el Coronel comienza a explicar por sexta vez en la reunión el por qué la idea de Steve de enviar una pequeña tropa de ataque no es sólo la opción más coherente sino la _única_. – Mientras ustedes se sientan aquí cada mañana, discutiendo quién de ustedes llevará la gloria de la derrota del Cráneo Rojo, Hydra avanza por Europa construyendo armas y apropiándose el territorio.

_Hay más soldados en sus manos_ piensa, recordando las pesadillas. _Hay más experimentos…_

Por el rabillo del ojo ve a Steve comenzar a levantarse, al otro lado de la mesa, en un movimiento claro para acercarse a él.

– No me quedaré a escucharlos perder el tiempo en esta clase de tonterías– dice, girándose hacia la puerta, comenzando a caminar. – Avísenme cuando tomen una decisión.

Sale sin mirar atrás una sola vez, y no nota como todas las miradas de la sala recaen sobre Steve.

 

*****

 

Vuelve a la habitación un par de horas después del anochecer. Ha pasado el día recorriendo su antiguo barrio, tratando de no pensar en la guerra, en todo lo que ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuviera allí.

Steve está sentado al borde de la cama, y levanta la mirada cuando escucha el sonido de la cerradura. Bucky puede ver su ceño fruncido, las líneas de preocupación en su rostro, y no puede decidir cómo sentirse al respecto.

Se miran por un momento, en silencio, hasta que Steve suspira.

– ¿Estás bien?

Cinco semanas y no han hablado nunca acerca de las pesadillas, del secuestro de Hydra. Bucky pasa una mano por su cabello, inhala, y se dirige hacia la cama, sentándose al lado de Steve.

– No – responde con sencillez, apoyando los brazos sobre el colchón a su espalda, levantando la vista hacia el techo. – Fui secuestrado y utilizado como rata de laboratorio por nazis; tengo pesadillas acerca de ello cada noche y sólo puedo dormir cuando sé que estás en la cama conmigo. Y además tengo que soportar a burócratas idiotas que creen que la guerra es un juego que pueden jugar desde detrás de sus lujosos escritorios sin ensuciarse las manos.

Steve baja la mirada.

– Lo siento – dice, un largo momento después. – Debí haber llegado antes.

Bucky se deja caer en la cama.

– ¿Sabes cuál fue la peor parte? – Pregunta sin mirarlo, sintiendo como su pulso acelera suavemente. – Pensé que nunca volvería a verte.

El beso que sigue no es realmente inesperado, pero se siente como tal. Bucky de repente se encuentra con los brazos de Steve apoyados a cada lado de su cabeza y los labios de Steve sobre los suyos. Bucky desliza los brazos por su torso, uniéndolos a su espalda y acercándolo más, mordiendo levemente los labios de Steve mientras lo siente acomodarse sobre él, como un escudo humano contra el mundo.

– Estoy aquí – dice contra sus labios, con la frente apoyada contra la de Bucky, y por primera vez se siente absolutamente real. – No me has perdido. _Estoy aquí._

Bucky lo besa una vez más para callarlo. Lleva las manos hacia su cintura, atrapando el borde de su camiseta, y jala, levantándola, antes de separarse.

– Ropa – dice, en un jadeo. – Fuera.

Steve ríe antes de separarse, quedando de rodillas sobre él, para quitarse la camiseta. Bucky lo observa sin decir una palabra, trazando leves círculos con los dedos sobre sus muslos, hasta que Steve se detiene, con el cinturón a medio desabrochar.

– Es una enorme diferencia, ¿verdad? – pregunta, haciendo un leve gesto hacia sí mismo y Bucky puede notar que trata de tragarse la ansiedad.

Bucky sonríe, levantándose hasta quedar sentado, deslizando una mano desde el hombro de Steve hasta su cintura.

– Este siempre has sido tú, Steve – dice, acercándose, lamiéndose los labios. –Es sólo que ahora todos pueden verlo.

Es caliente y húmedo, sin secuencia, con los dedos de Bucky que se entierran en su nuca cuando Steve le arranca la camisa para lamer líneas imaginarias sobre su clavícula, soplando con suavidad sobre ellas un momento después, haciéndolo estremecer.  
Bucky alza la cadera entonces, en un movimiento febril, rozándose contra Steve, arrancándole un jadeo. Steve lo vuelve a besar, húmedo y sin ritmo, mientras baja una mano por su torso hasta sus pantalones, desabrochándolos lo suficiente para meter la mano y empezar a acariciarlo, lento y suave, desde la base a la punta, mientras con la otra mano termina de desabrochar su propio pantalón.  
Es rápido y descoordinado, cuando Steve los toma a ambos en su mano y comienza a construir el ritmo, aumentando la velocidad cuando Bucky entierra los dedos en sus bíceps, empujando con la cadera en busca de más fricción.

– Steve – jadea Bucky, con los ojos demasiado brillantes y los labios enrojecidos.

Steve sonríe como respuesta, acelerando el ritmo y acariciando con el pulgar el glande y Bucky sabe que aquello no puede durar más.

Se viene con un gemido ahogado entre los labios de Steve, aferrando tan fuerte sus hombros que sabe que habrá marcas allí por la mañana. Un instante después se deja caer de vuelta a la cama, recuperando el aliento mientras observa el espectáculo. Steve apoya una mano a su lado, para mirarlo directo a los ojos, masturbándose a un ritmo feroz.

Bucky lo mira, travieso, y alza una ceja.

– ¿Qué estás esperando?

Steve se muerde los labios mientras se corre, manchando el pecho de Bucky, antes de dejarse caer sobre él, ahogando los jadeos contra su cuello. Bucky se limita a empujarlo a un lado, usando una sábana para limpiarlos, para después acurrucarse a su lado.

– ¿Por qué no habíamos hecho esto antes?

Steve ríe, abrazándolo y acercándolo un poco más.

– Te complacerá saber que la junta finalmente ha tomado una decisión. – Dice, sin responder a la pregunta.

– Por fin – responde Bucky, ahogando un bostezo.

Steve enreda los dedos en su cabello.

– Duerme – dice con suavidad.

Bucky obedece.


End file.
